<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Metamorphosis by futagogo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359019">[Podfic] Metamorphosis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/futagogo/pseuds/futagogo'>futagogo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rick and Morty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>50's diner, Adventure, Aphrodisiacs, Asshole!Rick, Audio Format: MP3, Behaviour-altering Parasites, Biochemistry, Body Dysphoria, Body Horror, Desecration of a Decomposing Body, Doomed Teenager Trope, Drug-Induced Sex, Drug-Induced Suicide, Dubious Consent with Alien Lifeforms, Emetophilia, Existentialism, Flawed characters, Flowery Gore, Formicophilia, Hebephila, Hyperparasitism, Ice Cream, Imitative Behavior, Jukebox Ex Machina, Lyrical prose, M/M, Medical Kink, Multi, Myiasis, Natural Selection, Necrophilia, Needles, Other, Parasitic relationships, Pathogen, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours, Psychosis, Scientist!Rick, Self-Harm, Snuff, Starry Citadel AU, Toxic Relationships, Trypophobia, UST, Unreliable Narrator, Unrequited, Venereal Disease, Viral Infection, Wholesome Kink, astrobiology, bacterial infection, cordyceps, cosmic horror, infectious disease, non-established relationship, radio ex machina, sex-pollen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:35:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/futagogo/pseuds/futagogo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Sometimes science is more art than science, Morty. A lot of people don’t get that."</i><br/>[Podfic Version]<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rick Sanchez &amp; Morty Smith, Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith, Rick Sanchez/Unity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Interconnected Fics from The Starry Citadel AU</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Fluorescence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21215843">Metamorphosis</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Left_Handed_Rick/pseuds/Left_Handed_Rick">Left_Handed_Rick</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <i>First published January 22, 2020</i>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
   <br/>
<i>cover art by <a href="https://starry-citadel-au.neocities.org/">Left-Handed-Rick</a></i>
</p><p>Length: 0:49:17<br/>
Download: <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/hwykahvsdtbjy6w/metamorphosis_chapter1.mp3?dl=0">MP3 | 31.7 MB</a></p><p>
<strong>Listen</strong><br/>
<audio>
  <source/>
</audio>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Senescence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
   <br/>
<i>cover art by <a href="https://starry-citadel-au.neocities.org/">Left-Handed-Rick</a></i>
</p><p>Length: 1:56:30<br/>
Download: <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/0ous475psnb0rit/metamorphosis_chapter2.mp3?dl=0">MP3 | 78.0 MB</a></p><p>
<strong>Listen</strong><br/>
<audio>
  <source/>
</audio>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Paradessence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
   <br/>
<i>cover art by <a href="https://starry-citadel-au.neocities.org/">Left-Handed-Rick</a></i>
</p><p>Length: 1:29:11<br/>
Download: <a href="https://www.dropbox.com/s/mi991x9acybbq4p/metamorphosis_chapter3.mp3?dl=0">MP3 | 58.6 MB</a></p><p>
<strong>Listen</strong><br/>
<audio>
  <source/>
</audio>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>